


It Might Be More Abs Than Stomach

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Might Be A Little More Than Hate [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets, Cookies, F/M, M/M, Pack, Seduction, Seductive Stiles Stilinski, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Lydia too much of a personal questions and it ends in a bet. It's not easy to get their werewolf hate sex partner/boyfriend to participate in their game and Stiles has to use a method that the rest of the pack thought he could never have up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be More Abs Than Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Long time no see. I am so sorry that I have taken forever to put up another part of this series, it's just that I've had no inspiration to write anything. However, I am currently writing the next one so I may be getting back into writing these. Thank you if you are still reading and I hope you enjoy reading this!

'Hey Lyds?' Stiles looks up from his chemistry book with a tilt of his head, highlighter lid resting between his lips, an overall expression Lydia will not call cute.

 

'Yes?' she replies, faking an annoyed voice that is honestly getting tiring to keep up nowadays.

 

'How's Jackson?' That makes the redheads eyes widen, surprise taking over her normally stony features.

 

'I think he's okay, why?’ she enquires, honestly enthused.

 

'No.' Is Stiles reply. Unsurprisingly the girl is confused but simply raises an eyebrow. 'I mean. How is he in bed?'

 

Lydia puts down her own book, smirking wickedly and beckons Stiles forward with a single finger. He walks over almost timidly, unsure what she’s going to do but leans towards her anyway until he can feel her wine scented breath brushing his pale face and then even closer still; until her breath tickles his ear instead.

 

Stiles feels her smile against his skin, goosebumps raising in nervousness before she finally whispers to him, 'He's... he's. Okay I guess.' She finally admits.

 

They try not to laugh, they really do, but Lydia still ends up curling over Stiles’ shoulder, giggling, and Stiles chokes on his own laughter as he holds himself up on the sofa, both of their stomachs aching with the racks their bodies are making. That is, until Lydia abruptly slaps Stiles on the back of the head.

 

'Ouch!' Stiles yells out and rubs where she hit him, 'what was that for?' he very near shouts but contains himself and watches as Lydia sits up again, a small smirk playing on her red tinted lips. He puts out his bottom lip at her, eyes going wide, a facial expression he uses mostly to Derek, in bed and out to get what he wants. Surprisingly, it always works.

 

Lydia, though, simply rolls her eyes at his adorable face, 'Oh, don't do the sad puppy routine. Never ask me a question like that again Stiles! I don't ever ask you something like that, do I?’ 

 

'Well, no but you don't have to because I tell you all the time anyway.’ He shrugs and smirks, ‘Derek is superb in bed.' As soon as he says it Lydia can see as his eyes cloud and because of this she can actually kind of tell how good that sex must be for a look like that in less than two seconds. It makes her feel a little depressed so...

 

'Well, who's got the best abs then?'

 

That makes him instantly turn his head back to her and a twinkle shines in his eyes as he smirks wider than before, it makes her genuinely smile and be grateful of Derek that Stiles can now sit with her like this and not have mixed feelings or awkwardness or guilt like he always, obviously seemed to have in Lydia’s presence. Derek's given her the best friend she’s ever had as well as a pack that is her family that she actually knows she can go to for advise, comfort and warmth. Things, that although her mother tries to give her, she cannot fulfill by herself.

 

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at her, 'well that question, miss Martin could only be answered with a competition.' 

 

xXx---xXx---xXx

 

‘Okay! Has everyone got a voting card? They’re nearly here!’ Stiles shouts at the rowdy back, finally making them quiet. Boyd holds a hand towards Lydia who calmly passes him a card and pen, ‘have you even asked them if they’ll do It yet?’ Boyd questions to which Lydia rolls her eyes in reply to like the boys couldn’t say no even if they wanted to. It makes the whole pack giggle.

 

Derek and Jackson know something going on as soon as they walk into the hale house when they come back from one of their bonding runs that Jackson so desperately needs. They’re cautious as they enter the living room, watching the too quiet pack who are sitting in the middle of the room staring straight back at the two wolves.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Derek inquires, daring to step further into the room as Jacksons hand lands on his shoulder like he’s trying to warn him back.

 

‘Aww come on pups we’re not going to hurt you.’ Erica croons wickedly, making her Alpha growl at the endearment. The others try to hide their laughs behind their hands, obviously failing as Derek and Jackson glare at them but walk forward anyway, resigning themselves to what ever is going to happen.

 

As soon as the wolves try to sit down, however, Lydia puts a freshly manicured hand in front of them, raising an eyebrow that makes even Derek shoot back up again. The alpha hears Sties chuckle behind her and makes a mental note to get back at him for that later.

 

The alpha nearly jumps when Lydia claps, bringing him out of his thoughts as she starts to talk, ‘Stiles and I made a bet yesterday and it includes you two.’

 

That makes the wolves standing up wince, it's always bad when Stiles and Lydia come together.

 

Jackson sighs, ‘what do you want us to do?’ he grinds out.

 

Stiles grins cheekily at them, ‘raise your shirts boys.’

 

‘No fucking way.’ Derek monotones straight away and hates that Lydia and Stiles just carry on smiling indulgently at him like he’s a kid that, try as he might, won’t get what he wants. He won’t be backing down though and nudges Jackson to back him up.

 

Jackson growls behind him, ‘no way Lyds, we’re not your toys.’

 

Lydia rolls her eyes, ‘sure your not Jackson.’ she smiles sweetly at him sending him reassurance that isn’t real, ‘you’ll just get no sex tonight.’ Stiles cackles as him and Lydia doing a discrete low high five, a sign of how much Stiles has rubbed off on Lydia recently.

 

Jackson turns to Derek, groaning, ‘come on Derek, all we have to do it take our shirts off, they vote and I get sex.’ the boy begs literally holding out preying hands to Derek who simply scoffs back at him.

 

‘No way. Absolutely not. I don’t care about your sex life, it makes no difference to me.’ 

 

‘What If I said you’d get no sex either?’ Stiles questions but Derek just stares at him and Stiles sighs, ‘true, I’m not going to say no to sex.’

 

‘So that it then?’ Derek grins, predatory as Jackson pouts next to him, he starts to walk away and doesn’t notice Stiles’ smirk, that the others have, until he starts speaking again.

 

‘Actually Derek.’ The alpha in question spins back round to face the younger man, ‘If you don’t agree to do it then I’m never topping again.’ Derek starts to talk, desperate, but Stiles cuts him off, ‘don’t even try it, we both know you love it when I dominate and I honestly don’t mind being a bottom whenever we have sex after this.’ Stiles glances down at Derek’s crotch, ignoring the disgusted sound from the pack at his words.

 

‘Stiles! You can’t do that!’ Derek whines. Actually whines.

 

‘Oh I can and I will...unless you get your top off right now...5...4...3...-’

 

‘FINE!’ Derek shouts pulling off his top and Jackson follows suite behind him.

 

The pack all have wide eyes, even Lydia, whispering between them about how Stiles could of made their alpha beg if he tried. Derek has to admit, in his head of course, that Stiles could of. Yes Stiles is excellent at fucking, he’s talented in everything they’ve come across in the bedroom but when Stiles tops, even the though of it gives Derek a stirring in his pants at how Stiles becomes so dominant, so confident, knowing exactly what he wants. The boy can make Derek howl whenever they’re in bed together but when he tops Stiles looks so powerful, takes control, gives Derek exactly what he wants and needs.

 

Derek glances over at Stiles and watches him walking towards his form, smirk playing on his soft lips, getting bigger and more arrogant as he gets closer. When he’s right next to Derek the older man feels thin, long fingers wrapping around his bicep as those luscious lips get closer and closer to his ear as Stiles purposely lets out a breath that caresses the lobe and the space just under it, on his neck that causes shivers down his spine when ever Stiles comes in contact with it just like now.

 

‘Good boy’, Stiles voice is as smooth as honey, just like his eyes, sounding proud of what Derek’s done and Derek can’t help but keen at the praise, ‘if you win Sourwolf, I might just make it worth your while tonight.’ His voice is almost guttural now and Derek wants to take him up them stairs and let Stiles take the lead and do what ever he wants to the alpha werewolf.

 

Stiles walks behind him, smacking his ass as he does, before walking back to where he was before as Derek and the pack try to pretend that their alpha doesn’t have a hard on as Stiles simply stares. Derek notices, however the silent appreciation that the wolves are giving Stiles, they had no idea he could act like that and honestly? It’s kind of sexy. 

 

Derek hates the looks they give Stiles but it really shouldn’t be any of his business.

 

Lydia seems to knock out of her dazed state first, walking to stand next to Stiles, ‘what are you waiting for?’ she scolds the rest of the pack, ‘start voting!’

 

She successfully lowers the tension, nodding at Stiles when no one is looking to let him know she’s impressed.

 

‘What are they even voting for?’ Jackson questions.

 

Lydia smiles, ‘they’re voting on who out of you two has the best abs; Stiles said Derek and I said you. Whoever is right gets a hundred dollars.’

 

‘Well that’s easy! I don’t really get why we’re doing this since I’m obviously going to win!’ Jackson shouts, arrogance annoying everyone as Derek simply scoffs.

 

‘Derek. Start flexing Sourwolf.’ Stiles commands, the wolf glances at him and then does as he says with a slight frown.

 

Once everyone had voted, six in total, Stiles reads them out, ‘there was no need to add opinions guys.’ Stiles reprimands but is giggling as he reads them.

 

‘Alright, Isaac says Jackson because he felt it was too awkward to put his Alpha. Erica says Derek because she’s had her legs wrapped around them abs, we are so talking about that later Erica’ Stiles giggles and Derek’s a bit pissed that Stiles doesn’t seem to care although he’s never heard that story before and then has to remind himself he’s not actually in a relationship with the gorgeous young man.

 

‘Boyd says Derek because Jackson doesn’t need a bigger ego. So true my man.’ He leans over to hit his fist against Boyd’s. ‘Scott said Derek because he hates him less but it has a smiley face so try not to cry Jackson. No one should be surprised that Danny said Derek although he asked me to ask Jackson not to kill him.’ That makes everyone chuckle.

 

Stiles raises his eyebrows at the last one before reading it out, ‘although Derek has already won; just because of the comment, I’ll read out Alison’s aswell. She says Jackson because apparently she prefers guys not having as many muscles as Derek has. Let me tell you Alison, being in the presence of that many muscles and being able to see each one ripple when you-’

 

‘Stiles!’ Alison yells out, ‘I really don’t want to know what you were about to say!’ she sounds scandalized, hands on ears.

 

Everyone laughs after that and when Derek looks over at Stiles he realises he only did that to prevent the sure argument that was most probably going to happen between Scott and Jackson because of Alison’s stupid praise for the jock.

 

‘I do believe, Lydia, that that is a hundred dollars to me.’ He holds out his hand as Lydia moodily pulls a hundred out of her purse and hands it to Stiles, ‘thank you!’

 

‘Whatever Stiles.’ She looks annoyed for a second but then grins at the boy, ‘are you ready to go get the ingredients now?’

 

‘Oh yeah! I almost forgot!’ he looks towards the rest of the pack, ‘are you guys coming?’ 

 

They all jump up quickly, ‘Of fucking course!' Erica yells out as they all run out the house to get in their cars ready to go to the shop. Stiles starts to follow them when Derek calls him and he turns back.

 

‘Are you forgetting something? To do with a bed, specifically you and me on that bed?’ Derek questions, confident Stiles will run straight to him when he remembers.

 

Stiles winks instead though, ‘I said might Derek. You’re just going to have to wait.’

 

Derek can’t believe it, Stiles never says no to sex. ‘Stiles. Sex.’

 

‘Derek. Cookies.’ Stiles leaves Derek in the lounge as he runs out and into his car before Derek can come after him. 

 

‘I’m so getting back at you for this, Stiles’ Derek mumbles to himself before feeling his stomach rumble, 'Great! Now I want cookies!' he exclaims, solemnly following his sniggering betas and a outrageously happy Stiles to the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. I hope it was okay. Leave me a review, favourite and subscribe and all that please as I love any support I get so much!
> 
> Teen wolf is taking too long to come back on!


End file.
